Breaking the Code
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Not breaking the code was the biggest rule in the game world. One day Vanellope finds a strange creature named Faye that only existed because of that rule. Soon Faye is befriended by the others and they learn her story. Yet Faye has to return to the very game that rejected her to save it from an old enemy from the four's past. Will Faye succeed? Find out and please review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Breaking the Code

Chapter 1: Prologue

There are many rules in the game world. If you go outside your game you will die easily. That rule doesn't apply to me. Another rule is the hero always wins and the bad guy loses. I am neither a hero nor villain so I never win but seem to always lose. Game jumping is nothing but trouble, but I have nowhere else to go. Yet, the most important rule is never break the code. This rule seemed highest amongst any other rule yet, it was this very reason as to why I exist.

In my game my mother was a Head Angel, the top warriors against the battles with the demons. My father was the Leader of the Demons destined to kill any angels that came onto his turf. Now this seems like a simple good vs. evil game right, wrong. It was supposed to be simple but when my mom was about to face my dad and they met. Something happened, something that was never supposed to happen in my game. They fell in love and had me. A half angel and half demon child, and they called me Faye.

Ever since my birth the angels grew furious. The angel my mother was supposed to fall in love with disowned her and marked me as an outcast. The demons feared my mother and me so they left us alone. My father tried to make a living for us in his dark caves but he wanted to make a new life for us. So, we left our game when I was at least six. For a year we tried to find a place to call home but tragedy struck. We snuck into a game after hours to a game called Night Beasts and was attacked by a horrible creature worse than any demon. Mom risked her life for me and dad risked his life for both of us but I still wound up alone. The only family I had left was my two demon cats Ash and Flame.

I had no choice but to go back to my game and well I wasn't exactly welcomed back. Still I stayed in my dark cave for what seemed like years. No angel ever liked me till I met Michael. He was so nice and friendly to me but soon the angels hated him befriending a half breed like me. It got so bad they threatened to take away his dream and I couldn't allow that. So, once again I left my game for good, I was 18 now. This is where my story begins.

_Present day._

I gazed out over the empty games watching with my yellow eyes. No one was in sight so I was hoping to find a place to crash. "Coast is clear Faye," said Ash a deep black demon cat. He looked like a human cat except he had bat wings, could shoot out fireballs, and had horns. Other than that he looked like a normal cat. His mate Flame was a blood red demon cat with yellow eyes like me and Ash. She was behind me in case anyone tried to sneak up behind me. As if my super hearing or smell couldn't pick anything or anyone up but she wanted to make sure. We slowly walked down the deserted hall looking for a new game to stay in until we find a permanent solution.

"See told you guys leaving after hours was smart. Everyone will be heading to bed giving us time to pick a new home," I said trying to be optimistic. Looking at my appearance I could scare a lot of people. I had black hair with blonde tips. The blonde came from my angel side and black from my devil side. It was held in a ponytail but let loose went past my back. I had red raw skin with razor sharp talons with bits of fur around my wrist and ankles. My teeth would be considered normal if not for my sharp fangs. Two horns were on my head and my ears would have been pointed but they were normal. If someone saw my body I was athletic built with strong arms and legs, yet I was small at least 5'2. If anyone asked about my looks I would say I take after my father. I did have wings but they were bat wings not huge but big enough to carry me and maybe someone else. I did have a tail and for my clothes I wore a brown shirt that exposed my belly and shorts that went below my knees and boots. My only weapon besides my demon strength and heightened senses was a sword strapped to my back.

"Hold on I hear someone coming," Flame said her ears perking up. I heard them coming too and I did not want to scare anyone. Glancing around I ran to the first game I saw. When I went in I was surrounded by what looked like to be a child's game.

It was getting dark but I could see mountains that looked like sundaes. Rivers made of chocolate milk and trees that looked like lollipops. Everything in this world seemed to be made out of some form of candy, sweet or product made of sugar. "Where the heck are we?" Ash asked looking around.

"It is a bit cheerful than the other places we picked," Flame said with a purr.

"Come on let's find some secluded place to go so we won't scare anyone," I told them. Walking down what looked like a candy cane forest, I spotted a mountain called Diet Cola Mountain. Growing curious I wondered how we were supposed to enter the mountain. Flame and Ash sniffed around and placed their paws on the mountain. When one paw slipped through the mountain, "So, that is how you enter good work guys," I said. I walked through as did they and saw what was inside Diet Cola Mountain.

It looked like a cave with hot steaming cola bubbling inside a hole. Seemed the place erupted for some of the cave looked eaten away. Yet, it still remained solid and it did remind me of home. Gazing from afar I noticed a bed made out of candy wrappers. Whoever lived here must have left for the bed didn't look like it had been slept in years. "I vote we stay here, it is cheerful," Flame said.

"Your call Faye, it has potential," Ash agreed.

"Okay we can stay here but if any game characters show up we stay hidden," I told them. Walking onto the stones to the bed it was a bit small so I let Ash and Flame sleep there. I preferred the floor and but they insisted I sleep on the bed with them. So, I laid on the bed and had to curl in a ball. I nestled down with Ash near my neck and Flame on my head and said good night to my friends. "Night Ash, night Flame," I said as sleep took me.

"Night Faye," they said together and sleep took us. Yet I had no idea the events that would happen within the next few days.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Vanellope's Discovery

Chapter 2: Vanellope's Discovery

Normal P.O.V

Vanellope von Schweetz, the ruler of the game known as Sugar Rush, was riding her cart towards Diet Cola Mountain. Ever since her glitch days, she had been spending more and more time in her castle. However she missed her old home for that is what Diet Cola Mountain was to her. When King Candy, also known as Turbo. He was a racer character that left his own game and got his as well as another game unplugged. Turned into a virus and took over Vanellope's game making her a glitch and making her life miserable for years. If it wasn't for Ralph in Vanellope's mind, she would still be a glitch. Unwanted and unloved but that all changed when she met Ralph. With a smile her cart zoomed through the mountain and she was home once again.

Vanellope's P.O.V

Once I entered the mountain I jumped from my cart and looked around. Everything looked pretty much the same except due to the eruption some parts of the cave were eaten away, but it was still standing. "Ah I love the smell of overheated cola and peptides in the morning," I said proudly. I was wearing my usual outfit not that silly pink ruffle dress that made me itch, but my normal green hoodie and black jeans. My hair was held in a ponytail with bits of candy attached to it. Looking around I saw the old race track that Ralph built for me to help me learn how to race. Normally I am supposed to use the track as the other races but this track was special for my friend made it. It was my secret place to be alone and so jumping into my cart I got on the track and began my test runs.

Faye's P.O.V

I awoke to hear some odd sound. At first I thought it was thunder till I heard a voice. "Ah I love the smell of overheated cola and peptides in the morning," said a voice.

"Ash, Flame wake up someone is here," I whispered growing nervous. Was it a game character? If yes, I had to hide myself for I would surely scare anyone who saw me.

"What is wrong Faye?" Flame asked stretching herself out yawning.

"Yeah did you have a nightmare?" Ash asked yawning.

"No, someone is here. We have to hide before they see us," I repeated to them. Getting the message we slowly got off the bed and hid behind a rock. Peering over the rock a bit I saw what looked like to be a child. If she was standing to me maybe she would come to my knee. Her hair was black with bits of candy attached to it. A cheery yet somewhat mischievous face with wide brown eyes, and the child's clothes were merely a green hoodie and dark pants. I saw her climb into what appeared to be a cart made out of sweets. She drove down a tunnel of some kind and began to drive around it. I cocked my head to the side wondering what she was doing. Never had I seen anything like this but it seemed familiar.

"What is she doing?" Ash asked looking up at me.

"Not sure," I said shrugging.

"I believe she is racing, remember Faye we went to a racing game before. What was it called again TreadTastic or something like that?" Flame asked.

"I remember the game but forgot the name of it. I remember that nice racer we met kept saying it and he was really good. I was what ten at the time?" I asked them.

"Yes, you were ten because those mean angels wanted you to leave again but when you went to that racing game only that nice racer saved you. Now that is what I call bravery he was the fastest racer that he got you out before those other racers harmed you. Wonder what happened to him?" Flame wondered.

"I think his game got unplugged for I tried to go back to see his races for was getting upset that another game took his place but as long as his biggest fan was there cheering him on, he was happy. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get out one day that was the day I met Michael and nursed him back to health. When Michael was healed the racer's game was gone. It was so sad but, I still visited where his game used to be to honor his memory," I said shedding a tear. I forgot the racer's name but he was my first friend that wasn't scared of me and treated me nicely. When he left it was like losing my parents all over again. I thought once I befriended Michael my loneliness would vanish but even our friendship couldn't last. Now the only friends I had left were Flame and Ash and I wasn't going to lose them.

Just then I saw the girl's cart fly in the air and something odd happened. Her cart vanished then reappeared a few feet ahead of the track. "Glitching rules!" the girl laughed with glee.

"Wow she is good," Ash said smiling.

"Yeah she is," I said. I was getting caught up in the race that I was slowly showing my head more. Apparently it was too much for when the child game zooming back her cart stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Sweet barrel of fudge monkeys, who are you?" she called. I panicked for she saw me and I ducked behind the rock.

Normal P.O.V

Vanellope was racing having a blast when she saw an odd creature watching her. She asked who the creature was but it ducked behind a rock. Stopping her cart she began walking to where her old bed still stood. "Whoever you are come on out, I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me," she said. Part of her was afraid but Ralph taught her to be brave and she was.

"Please go away; I am sorry if I scared you. If you leave now and promise not to tell anyone you saw me. I give you my word I will leave this game and never return," said the creature behind the rock.

"I didn't say you had to leave goof ball, I am President Vanellope von Schweetz and I am the ruler of this game. You are in Sugar Rush and I would like to meet my new resident. Come on out I promise not to bite," she said smiling.

"Faye, I don't think she means us any harm," Flame said.

"Maybe but once she sees me, she will get scared and probably run me out of here. Can't believe I was so reckless where she saw me, maybe if we run really fast we can escape," I suggested my fear growing.

"Faye, breathe it will be fine, just show yourself and maybe she won't be scared," Ash said. Faye looked scared but knowing she was cornered she revealed herself to the girl.

"I am coming out but please don't be frightened I mean you no harm," Faye said. Vanellope waited and when the creature came out she was a tad shocked for she never met anyone or anything like this creature.

The creature looked a tad scary but those Cy-Bugs from Heroes Duty was worse. It was female and Vanellope came up to her knee. She looked 5'2 with red raw skin. Her hair was black like Vanellope's but it looked singed like charcoal and had blonde tips. The girl's eyes were a light yellow with normal looking ears. Her hands had claws and Vanellope saw fangs. Looking at her body the girl creature did have a tail with horns on her head. Tuffs of fur were around her wrists and on her back were bat wings. Her clothes were a brown shirt that exposed her belly, shorts that went below her knees and boots. The only weapon Vanellope saw was a sword attached to the girl's back.

To Vanellope's delight the girl had pets. One was a black cat with yellow eyes, tiny horns and wings. The other looked female with fire colored fur, tiny horns, wings and yellow eyes. "You don't look that scary," Vanlleope finally said smiling at the girl.

"Really?" the girl asked almost in shock.

"Oh yeah I seen things a million times scarier than you," Vanellope assured her. "Well I gave you my name how about you give me yours?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"My name is Faye and these are my friends Ash, the black cat and Flame the red one," she said.

"What brings you here to Sugar Rush, I don't get out much but I never seen you around before. What game do you come from?" Vanllope asked growing curious.

"Heavenly Wars and I have nowhere else to go," Faye said quietly.

"Heavenly Wars, never heard of it did it get unplugged?" Vanellope asked.

"No, it is still plugged in I just can't stay there," Faye said. She was getting a bit sad and felt Ash and Flame rub against her leg.

"If it is not unplugged than why are you in my game? Don't get me wrong I am all for exploring new games but won't your game miss you. Aren't you an important character?" Vanellope questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions," Flame said.

"You can talk," Vanllope said her eyes growing wide.

"Of course she can talk and so can I," Ash said.

"Wow cool, talking cats wait what kind of cats are they?" Vanllope asked looking at Faye.

"Demon cats and I am a half breed, so no one wants me in my game. I was never meant to be created. If you don't want me to stay I will leave," Faye said. Vanellope gave her a sad look and then smiled kindly.

"You don't have to leave; I give you my permission to stay here for as long as you want. I will even introduce you to my friends and this can be your home," Vanellope said.

"Please I don't think that is a good idea I may scare people," Faye said backing away.

"Look it will be fine these friends are very accepting come on, let me introduce you. I assure you they will love you," Vanellope said. Before Faye could refuse Vanellope took her hand and led her out of the mountain and out of the game. Ash and Flame followed to keep Faye safe. They didn't think Vanellope meant Faye or them any harm but the same could not be said for Vanellope's friends. Both cats looked at each waiting to defend Faye if need be as Faye was praying she wouldn't scare anyone.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Vanellope's Friends

Chapter 3: Vanellope's Friends

Normal P.O.V

Just as they reached the exit to Sugar Rush, Faye stopped dead in her tracks. "Vanellope, please I wish to stay hidden in Diet Cola Mountain. I don't want to scare people," Faye said releasing her hand from Vanellope's.

"You won't scare my friends, I promise," Vanellope said.

"I am sorry but I have had bad experiences before, if you wish for me to meet your friends then please bring them to me. Come to Diet Cola Mountain, that way it will be hidden and I can leave if they are afraid," Faye said. She was trying to be polite for she was in Vanellope's game and prayed that the child would see reason.

Vanellope looked at her and said, "Okay you stay hidden in the mountain and I will bring my friends to meet you. Trust me they will love you," Vanellope said and darted off.

"Doubtful," Faye said frowning. She turned back to the mountain with Flame and Ash behind her.

"Don't worry Faye, her friends will like you," Flame said rubbing up against her leg.

"And if not then we will go somewhere else," Ash said licking her hand.

"Yeah the only trouble is where can we go? We are running out of places to go," Faye said and gently petted her cats.

Vanellope's P.O.V

I knew Faye had to be scared for some people could be scared of her. Yet, when I looked carefully at her well she didn't look so scary to me. Those Cy-Bugs from Sarge's game were scary. Anyways since it was spring break today I had the day off. So, did my friends, I decided to go bug Ralph and then grab Sarge and Felix. Once I entered the Fix-it Felix game I was welcomed by the Nicelanders. They said hi to me and asked me how the race went. I would tell them and head on to Ralph's house. It was a pretty good sized brick house for Ralph was a big guy. Knocking on the door I waited as the door slowly opened. Out stepped a seven foot giant with shaggy hair, wearing no shoes, a red shirt and blue overalls.

Ralph's P.O.V

I scratched my shaggy brown hair as my eyes landed on Vanellope. "Hey President Booger Face, what brings you here so early this morning?" I asked. Knowing Vanellope she was going to talk me into going on some crazy adventure in the Candy Cane Forest.

"Hey Stink Brain, I came by for I have a surprise waiting for you in Sugar Rush but I also need to go get Sarge and Felix too. So, come on," she said smiling mischievously.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Help me get Sarge and Felix, then I will tell you," Vanellope said glitching over to Felix's home. With a sigh I followed her.

Normal P.O.V

Fix-it Felix was a short handy man with brown hair and blue eyes. Normally he would be fixing things for people in the game, but today he was spending it with his wife Tamora Calhoun. Now his Tammy was a beautiful woman. Short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a body that drove men crazy, was six foot and at times with him she had such a sweet personality. "So, Tammy do you want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?" he asked reaching for a box of pancake/waffle mix.

"Hmmm how about you," Tamora said snaking her arms around him and pulling him into her arms. The box landed on the counter as Felix let out a squeal when he felt her lips on the back of his neck.

"Tammy," he said as his face went a deep red.

"Honey glows again soldier?" she asked with a smirk. He blushed more making her laugh. The two lovebirds landed on the couch with Tammy on her back and Felix sitting on her stomach. She smiled up at him enjoying his company. It had been a long time since they had time to themselves. Either she would be training or Felix would be out fixing things for people. Yet, for now they could spend time together.

"Yes, ma'am you give them to me something awful. Now come on what do you want for breakfast. I can fix blueberry waffles, your favorite," Felix said sweetly. He enjoyed being in Tamora's arms but there would be times when she would get caught up in something and forget to eat. Of course she never starved herself but Felix wanted to make sure she ate something good in case it would be a long day. It was Spring Break so, the arcade would be closed but still living in an arcade life was never routine. Something always happened either good or bad something happens.

"Okay pint-sized go make the waffles but after wards you are all mine," Tamora said winking at him with a seductive smile. Felix went blood red as the honey glows got worse. Tamora laughed and kissed his cheek and pulled his hat over his face. "Hurry short stack you know how hungry I get when you make waffles," she said her smile widening.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Felix said saluting her. He hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen. Tamora smelled the waffle batter sizzling and her mouth watered from anticipation. Resting on the couch, enjoying the peace, and quiet of their home, till she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked getting off the couch to answer the door.

Tamora's P.O.V

I opened the door to see Wreck-it and Vanellope on his shoulders. "Morning Sarge," Vanellope said smiling her mischievous smile.

"Morning Calhoun, sorry about showing up so early but the kid had to tell you and Felix something," Ralph said. He looked nervous and I understood why for a few times when he barged in I almost shot him if Felix didn't stop me. I guess the big guy learned to knock.

"Really alright come on in, Felix we have two more for breakfast," I called.

"Oh hey Vanellope and Ralph come on in I made plenty," Felix said smiling at them. We all sat in the living room for our kitchen was a tad too small for Ralph. "So, what brings you two here so early," Felix said making Ralph another plate.

"Yeah kid, Wreck-It says you had to tell us something?" I questioned. Vanellope twittered with her hands as she looked like she was trying to figure out how to tell us whatever is was she had to tell us. A knot grew in my stomach Vanellope never acted this way before. Was her game being unplugged? Did something happen to one of the racers? Or worse, had Turbo returned? A lot of other bad situations entered my head but I remained calm maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

"I made a new friend," Vanellope said interrupting my thoughts.

"Really that is great sweetie, where?" Felix asked smiling at her.

"In Sugar Rush, her name is Faye and I met her today," Vanellope said gently.

"Is she a new racer or something?" Ralph asked eating more waffles.

"I don't think so, she looks um different. I know she needs a friend and I wanted you guys to meet her. It is just she is very shy and conscious on her appearance. She thinks she will scare you all but I assured her you all would like her. Right now Faye is staying in Diet Cola Mountain and I want to take you all to meet her. Oh fudge monkey's I didn't ask Faye if she ate, boy she must be hungry. Felix mind if I take some waffles with us when we go meet Faye?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course sweetie, we all would love to meet Faye," Felix said. He got up and placed some waffles in a container for Faye to eat. My curiosity was growing about Vanellope's friend, wondering what she looked like if she thought she would scare people.

"Well let's go to Sugar Rush and meet this Faye," I said softly. I really wanted to spend time with Felix but I knew he and I didn't want to disappoint Vanellope.

"Alright let's go meet the little ankle biter," Ralph said chuckling.

"Oh believe me Stink Brain, Faye is short but she is not an ankle biter. Oh um anyone allergic to cats?" Vanellope asked getting on Ralph's shoulders.

"No," Ralph said.

"I am not allergic," Felix said grabbing his hammer.

"I know I am not why do you ask?" I asked her.

"You'll see, come on let's get to Sugar Rush," Vanellope said her body shaking from excitement. Grabbing my gun and holding onto Felix's hand the four of us headed to Sugar Rush to meet Vanellop's new friend, Faye.

Author's Note: Sorry I kept switching points of view I just wanted to show what each character was thinking. I know I left Felix out but I will do his point of view when they meet Faye. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Meeting Faye

Chapter 4: Meeting Faye

Normal P.O.V

When the others got to Sugar Rush the Sugar Rush residents were forming a huge circle. "What is going on guys?" Vanellope asked coming up to her friends.

"Oh Vanellope, we met the coolest person her name is Faye," said Candlehead.

"What you all met Faye?" Vanellope asked looking shocked.

"Oh yeah she is giving us rides, she is so amazing a regular hero," Taffya said appearing out from the crowd. The others looked at Vanellope as she walked to the front of the crowd. Sure enough she saw Faye's cats Flame and Ash on the ground doing back flips for the Sugar Rush kids. Faye was in the air with Rancis on her back. Faye landed and spotted Vanellope.

"I see you made some friends while I was gone," Vanellope said folding her arms.

"I guess are these your friends too?" Faye asked looking up at Ralph, Tamora, and Felix.

"Yep this big guy here is Ralph," Vanellope said.

"Hi um you must be Faye welcome to Sugar Rush," Ralph said still a tad shocked over Faye's appearance but not wanting to sound rude.

"Hello," Faye said softly.

"This lady is Sargent Calhoun but I call her Sarge," Vanellope said.

"Greetings soldier," Tamora said politely. She too was a little surprised but hid it well.

"Um hi ma'am," Faye said not knowing what to say.

"And this is Felix, Calhoun's husband," Vanellope said.

Faye looked at Felix and their eyes locked on each other and for a brief second they said nothing. "Hello Mr. Felix," Faye said gently.

"Hello Faye, nice to meet you," Felix said tipping his hat to her.

Felix's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was seeing Faye again. Last time I saw her was when she was about sixteen. It was about two years after Turbo went Turbo and I became the hero to my game. She looked exactly the same except she was older and I noticed her feathered wings had grown a bit. Faye always saw the demon side and forgot about her angel side. She said that she had bat wings but if any looked carefully they would see she had black feathered wings. I still remember how upset she was when I first met her.

_I had just started being the hero in my game and was on my way home. I heard a rustling noise and held my hammer close to me. "Who is there?" I asked trying to be brave. My heart stopped when I saw a pair of yellow eyes. _

"_Please don't hurt me," begged a scared voice. I saw a young sixteen year old girl with black feathered wings. The girl had black hair with blonde tips, yellow eyes, with red skin, claws and fangs; with a tail and horns. Her clothes seemed tattered and two odd looking cats were by her side. _

"_I am not going to hurt you. My name is Felix and who might you be?" I asked. I took a step towards her and the two cats jumped in front hissing and snarling._

"_Flame, Ash be nice I don't think he means us any harm," the girl said. The two cats calmed down but still watched me carefully. "My name is Faye," she answered._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked knowing for a fact she was not part of this game. _

"_I was hungry there isn't much food in my game. I heard of these pies you eat I was just going to take one," Faye said her fear growing._

"_Easy um Faye you can have one I will be right back," I said. I went to my house and took two pies from the fridge. One was cherry and the other was blueberry. Then in a flash I raced down back to Faye and gave her the pies._

_Her eyes widened as the pies were placed in her hands. "Thank you Felix, I will remember your kindness," she said. Then she flapped her wings and was gone._

That was the first time I saw and I saw her a few more times but she soon disappeared and I thought I would never see her again till now.

Normal P.O.V

"So, what is this I hear about you being a hero?" Vanellope asked smiling at Faye.

"Well after you left Taffya and Rancis came," Faye said.

Faye's P.O.V

_I was in the mountain waiting for you when I heard voices. I knew it wasn't you so I hid and saw Taffya and Rancis. "Are you sure we should be here Taffya? I mean this is Vanellope's special place?" Rancis asked nervously._

"_Easy Rancis I just want to see if she is here. We need to go over the big party coming up," Taffya said licking a lollipop. _

"_Who are they?" Flame asked. I motioned for them to keep quiet not wanting to be spotted again. Shielding myself from their view I hid behind a rock hoping they would leave. _

"_Whoa check out this track, so cool!" Rancis said looking it up and down. _

"_Hmm let's try it out," Taffya said. She ran back to get her car and set it on the track. _

"_Taffya come on this track was made for Vanellope. She might get mad if you use it without asking," Rancis said._

"_Oh I am just going to go around one time, no harm will be done. Now watch this," Taffya said. She got in her cart and zoomed down. Rancis watched cheering her on and I watched from a distance. Taffya zoomed around but instead of stopping she kept on going only faster._

"_Easy Taffya," Rancis called to her. Taffya ignored it and went faster and I noticed at the rate she was going and jumping off the bridge to the other side may result in a crash. I was right for Taffya flew off the bridge and was losing control._

"_Faye, she will crash!" Ash yelled._

"_TAFFYA!" Rancis yelled in horror. Knowing I had no choice I flew towards Taffya and grabbed her with my talons. Her cart slid onto the bridge crashing on the wall. Taffya looked scared and saw me and I saw fear but as soon as she was safely on the ground. _

_She looked at me and said, "You saved me thank you". Rancis ran over to her and hugged her. Then he saw me and he too was scared but saw I did save his friend._

"_What is your name? I am Rancis and this is Taffya," he said being polite._

"_I am Faye and these are my friends Flame and Ash," I said._

"That is pretty much what happened. Then Rancis saw my wings and asked how fast I could go. So, I gave him and Taffya rides on my back then more kids showed up and well you know the rest," I told her.

"See I told you people wouldn't be afraid of you Faye. So, everyone mind if Faye stays here in Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked.

"No, she and her cats can stay," everyone cheered.

"Well Sugar Rush is now your home and Flame and Ash's too," Vanellope said. I couldn't believe my luck I was actually welcomed here and no one was afraid of me.

"Thanks everyone," I said smiling.

"So, Faye what brings you to Sugar Rush?" Tamora asked.

"Let's go have a lunch at my castle and Faye can tell us how she got here," Vanellope said. I was led to a pink castle. The kids all ate different types of food and Felix offered me his waffles that Vanellope saved for me. I ate happily as I told them my story.

"In my game there is a war between the demons and angels. My game was made I think two years after Felix's game anyways I was never meant to exist. My mother was a head angel and my father was the leader of the demons. She was supposed to kill my dad but instead they broke the code and fell in love. Then they had me and life was not easy. When I born the Head Angel Anthony marked me as an outcast and the demons feared us but left us alone. Many didn't care but some demons truly hated us. It got so bad we had to leave and my parents took me to a game called Night Beasts and were killed. I was about six I think and I returned to my game and I wasn't exactly welcomed back so I stayed in a dark cave with Ash and Flame. Mainly practicing my sword fighting and flying skills. Sometimes I would leave and try to find a game for myself but I returned till now. I just had to leave and so I wound up here," I said.

"Wait a second you were never meant to exist?" Ralph asked.

"That is what I was told," I said.

"So, you are a glitch like I was but how is it you could leave your game?" Vanellope asked.

"What is a glitch?" I asked.

"A glitch is a character seen as a mistake and never got deleted from the game. But you can't be a glitch for you are able to leave your game. Did you ever have a part in your game? Felix asked.

"Once but I had to leave let's just say no one needed me in my game," I said fighting back a tear.

"Man that is tough kid," Tamora said.

"Well you have a place now as President of Sugar Rush you can stay here as long as you like," Vanellope said.

"Thanks," I said relieved for the first time in a long time I was accepted. Then I saw Felix looking at me and once everyone turned to see Rancis challenge Ralph to an eating contest. Felix winked at me and gently whispered, "I told you that you would find a place where people accepted you".

"You were right," I whispered back happy for once to be wrong.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Ralph's Story

Chapter 5: Ralph's Story

Normal P.O.V

Once all the Sugar Rush citizens allowed Faye and her cats to stay in their game. Ralph, Tamora and Felix headed back to the Fix-it Felix Game. "No way you mean you knew Faye from before?" Ralph asked.

"Well I knew of her but yeah we met a few times," Felix said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wonder why she didn't remember you?" Tamora asked.

"Oh she did but Faye is a very aloof person. The only thing I know besides what she already told everyone is that no one wanted her in her own game. Everyone treated her poorly where she often left her game for food or to find a new place to call home," Felix said frowning.

"Poor kid, I can't imagine what she went through," Tamora said frowning.

"She sounds like Vanellope only Vanellope couldn't leave her game," Ralph said. "That still bothers me if Faye was never supposed to exist in her game then how come she could leave but Vanellope couldn't?" Ralph asked scratching his head.

"I know Wreck-it that makes no sense to me at all," Tamora said.

"I don't think Faye is a glitch at all," Felix said. They just reached the entrance to the Fix-It Felix game when both Ralph and Tamora stopped dead in their tracks.

"You mean Faye actually was meant to exist?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, I do I think that mean Head Angel I never could remember his name but Faye mentioned him once. I think this Head Angel only told Faye that for she was different and all the angels and demons feared and hated her," Felix said.

"What a sleaze bag," Tamora growled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth honey. I think Faye did have a place in the game she just never knew what it was. So, my plan is to show her that she isn't all scary and evil like people think. If all four of us work together we can help Faye overcome her fear and have her go back to her game and find her true purpose in it," Felix said.

"That sounds good short stack but, what if she really doesn't have a purpose in the game?" Tamora asked frowning. She really didn't want boost Faye's confidence just to find out the girl really didn't have a place in the game.

"Then my sweet Tammy we give her a new purpose in one of our games," Felix said smiling. With a smile on his face he led Tammy on home. Ralph walked down to his house in deep thought.

Remembering what Felix said about Faye being hated all because she was different really stuck to him. For 30 years he knew what it was like to be feared and hated for he was a bad guy. When he met Vanellope that kid saw him as something he never saw himself as, a hero. It felt like the cycle hadn't changed much for Faye was being treated the same way. All because she was half angel and half demon, it made Ralph mad. Making a fist he decided to tell Faye his story and show her just because you are labeled something doesn't mean that is what you truly are. That you could be anything you want to be. Ralph was a villain but to some people he could be a good guy too. He went to bed and planned on visiting Faye early to see how she was adjusting and to tell her his story.

Faye's P.O.V

I walked Vanellope to her castle room. The once bright and colorful day of Sugar Rush was going down allowing it to be night time. "Come on Faye, you can sleep in my room," Vanellope said holding me by the hand.

"It is fine Vanellope I can stay in Diet Cola Mountain," I said. I didn't want to be seen as a burden. Vanellope was a sweet kid, a little pushy but sweet.

"Oh come on sis, we glitches got to stick together. Please stay," Vanellope said her eyes growing big and a little pout formed on her face. Yet, the word she said sis, stuck with me. I was never called sister by any one. In my mind I remember the one word I was always addressed as and it made my eyes water.

"Okay Vanellope if you insist," I said. Flame and Ash slept on the end of the bed. I curled around Vanellope making sure she was safe.

She cuddled next to me and said, "Wow you are really warm".

"Being half demon has certain perks, my body warms itself so I hardly ever get cold," I told her.

"That is amazing," Vanellope said her eyes drooping. "Good night Faye," Vanellope said sucking on her fingers.

"Good night Vanellope," I told her. Ash and Flame were already fast asleep so, I relaxed and allowed sleep to take me.

Ralph's P.O.V

I awoke early and headed to Sugar Rush. The little cavities were getting ready for when the arcade opened. Taffya and Rancis were racing around the track as other little kids I can't remember were fixing up their cars. "Hey Ralphie!" Vanellope said waving happily. She wore her mischievous smile and glitched over to me.

"Hey Vanellope, so what is new?" I asked.

"Nothing really just giving Faye here the grand tour of Sugar Rush, want to come?" she asked.

"Sure kid," I said. She led me towards the Candy Cane forest where Faye was looking around.

"Hey Faye, Ralph is here, he is going to join us on the tour. Is that okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Fine with me," Faye said.

"Hey Faye," I said.

"Hello Ralph," she said softly. Vanellope wandered off with Faye's cats as Faye looked around as if she was memorizing the forest for some reason.

"So, um Faye did Vanellope say anything about me to you?" I asked. I felt embarrassed I wasn't good with small talk.

"Just that you are her friend," she said.

"Did she tell you I am the villain in my game?" I asked.

Faye's head snapped up as she said, "Um no afraid she skipped that detail. Wait if you are a villain why are you and Felix friends?" she asked.

"It is a long story but if you are willing to listen I would be willing to tell you," I said. Faye seemed curious for she nodded her head and I told her about how I met Vanellope. That I was treated poorly for I was a villain and wanted to earn a medal, Faye smiled a bit when she heard of me blasting away on a space shuttle with a cy-bug. Finally I ended it with how we defeated the true villain in Vanellope's game and how Vanellope regained her true identity.

"So, you helped save Vanellope?" Faye asked.

"Yeah from King Candy who wasn't even King Candy but someone else," I said.

"Who was he?" Faye asked.

"Just a crazy lunatic that got killed, no one you need to worry about," I assured her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just remember whatever people call you it doesn't matter yes I am a villain but that is not who I am. I am a friend to Vanellope, a brother to Felix, and well I think Calhoun and I are friends," I said sheepishly. "As long as you have people who care about you it doesn't matter what people call you but what you choose to be," I said. Even gave her a smile for more reassurance. Faye did a surprising thing by hugging me.

"Thank you Ralph, for sharing could I be your friend too?" she asked.

"Hey I always have room for another friend," I said. "Top shelf," I said raising my fist up.

"Top shelf," Faye said fist pumping me. Then we followed Vanllope out of the Candy Cane Forest and continued the tour.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Faye's Enemy

Chapter 6: Faye's Enemy

Normal P.O.V

After Ralph's talk with Faye, life for her had changed dramatically. Vanellope allowed Faye and her cats to stay in Sugar Rush as their night protector. Since she couldn't be a racer and her appearance looked nothing like the other Sugar Rush residences she could keep them safe at night when the customers went home. Diet Cola Mountain had become Faye's new home. Vanellope offered her a place in the palace but Faye liked Diet Cola Mountain it just fitted her better. The kids of Sugar Rush treated Faye like she was a rock star. They never met anyone with Faye's talents. During the preparations for the party Faye's claws could cut better and faster when it came to cooking. Her flight ability was above normal and she could send deliveries such as car parts or messages about the party faster than Sour Bill could. He was quite grateful for Faye's help. Yet, Faye's true potential happened merely by accident.

Felix was having his usually block party in his game and asked Faye to go and get Tamora. Faye happily accepted her mission and headed towards Tamora's game. It was a quiet time like it normally was and no one looked at Faye strangely. Well, some didn't yet Faye could hear the whispers and the looks of fear on people's faces. Some mothers hid their children away from Faye's view as some men looked at Faye ready to defend themselves from her. Yet, some smiled and even asked how she was. It was difficult trying to get more people to accept her but; even she knew some people will always fear her.

Faye's P.O.V

I walked on down to Mrs. Calhoun's game or Tamora as she let me call her. Flame was behind me looking around in case of hidden attackers. Ash led the way doing the same thing. They knew I could handle myself easily but my dad told them since the day I was born to protect me and they took their job seriously. Just as I saw the sign that led into Tamora's game, something weird happened. My body stiffened and I heard a weird sound. It sounded like a growl but with a metallic noise combined. People, men were yelling and I heard guns firing. The foul smell of blood entered my nostrils and I knew something bad was happening in Heroes Duty. "Faye, what is wrong?" Ash asked his fur bristling for he could sense my tension. Flame too was preparing for something.

"Trouble," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Tamora flying out of her game. She smacked dabbed into a wall as people began to scream. The creature that threw her made me freeze in terror. It looked like a bug with massive pinchers and ugly eyes. "No, it can't be it looks like a Night Beast," I whispered. I held my head as the memories flooded to me.

_I was about seven in a dark forest with my mom and dad. My mom had her long golden hair up in a bun. Her sword was drawn and my dad dressed all in black with his black hair let free. He was using his senses to detect of danger but before he could tell us to run. A massive creature the same size as the creature I was seeing now with the same eyes came at us. The only difference was it has a dark-purple fur with razor jaws and demon like claws. It was a Night Beast._

Shaking my head to stop the rest of the memory from continuing I took out my sword. "Flame, Ash help Tamora I will distract whatever that thing is," I said. Before they could utter a word to stop me I flew towards Tamora. The monster bug thing was leaping towards her hissing and snarling. Tamora's body was bleeding and I heard a clicking noise coming from her gun. I stepped in between Tamora and the monster. Our golden eyes locking on each other as, we were both waiting for the other to make a move.

"Faye, what are you doing here? Get out of here this Cy-Bug will kill you!" Tamora yelled.

I turned and looked at her as I said, "Don't worry I got this". Flame and Ash helped Tamora to her feet as they got her away from the Cy-Bug. The Cy-Bug hissed at me as I growled in response. We began to circle each other and then it attacked. It jumped at me but I flew in the air with my wings. "Let's see if you are fire proof," I said. Taking a deep breath I felt the heat surging through my body all the way up to my throat. Once I opened my mouth a stream of flames fell upon the Cy-Bug. It yelled out in pain but it did not die. Instead it revealed its wings and flew at me. "Fine let's see how you handle swords,' I said. Flying at it I stabbed it with my sword. Again it cried out in agony but it was not dying. The pinchers grabbed me tearing my flesh. With great force it threw me into a wall. I sank to the ground rubbing my head. "Ow," I moaned. Yet, the creature was not through with me. I saw rows of jagged teeth coming at me and again I used a fire attack this time I shot fire balls into its mouth. That stopped it as I realized I could blow it up with my fire. Flying high I breathed fire and shot fire balls into the creature's opened mouth. Smoke began leaking through its skin and soon with a yowl it exploded. "Glad that is over," I said as I flew down to the ground.

The scared residence came out from hiding as I walked over to Tamora. She was slumped over a wall staring at me with shock. "I didn't know you could breathe fire or form fire balls," she said in amazement.

"Being half demon has certain advantages," I told her. "Are you okay?" I asked. Her left arm was bleeding badly and she needed to get it treated quickly. "Never mind me are you okay? We need to have a medic look at those bruises you earned and you are bleeding too," she said trying to take my hand.

"No need just wait," I said. Within moments a white light appeared over my bruises and the blood slowly went back into my body. Then I held my hand over her arm and a white light spread over her wound healing her. "Being half angel has its advantages as well," I said smiling at my work. "Now mind telling me what happened?" I asked. Before she could speak a hand grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the ground.

I was met by a sword drawn at my neck. The man I saw made my blood boil but I held it in not wanting to start a fight. He wore a white tunic with pants and boots. His hair was black with soulless brown eyes, and his skin was a little dark. The wings were huge and were pearly white. The final touch was a small gold halo around his head. "Hello Anthony," I said calmly.

"Where is he?" Anthony hissed his sword getting closer to my neck.

"Where is who?" I asked not know what he was talking about. Anthony's eyes bulged as he grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall.

"Tell me where he is!" he demanded.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" I yelled grabbing his arms. With a kick in the stomach he released me. Flame and Ash got in front of me hissing angrily at Anthony.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking Faye?" Tamora demanded getting in between Anthony and me.

"Stay out of this ma'am this is between me and _her_, "Anthony growled.

"Wrong, I am Sargent Tamora Calhoun and Faye is my friend and I demand to know why you are attacking her?" Tamora yelled getting in his face. Anthony's composure deflated a bit for he was not used to people especially a woman talk to him like this.

"Very well ma'am," he said putting his sword away. Then pointing at me he said, "This girl has taken one of my best fighters and I demand to have him back," Anthony told her. Then he pushed past Tamora and glared at me. "Now where is Michael?" he asked.

"Michael is missing?" I asked my heart quickening.

"Don't play dumb I know you are hiding him. Just like your father corrupting innocent angels towards your realm of darkness. You won't have Michael Faye, I won't allow it," Anthony hissed.

"I haven't seen Michael since our discussion. I left the game a few days ago and I have had no contact with Michael since," I told him.

"You are lying!" Anthony yelled raising his sword at me.

"Please Anthony I am not your enemy," I told him not wanting to fight.

"That is where you are wrong. Oh you may have fooled some people with your sweet little face and I seen you kill that creature. I bet you think everyone will see you as a hero? Yet, we know the truth Faye, we know what you truly are," Anthony said getting closer to me. Tamora prepared for an attack as Flame and Ash's hisses got louder.

"I am not what you claim me to be," I said.

"You are an abomination and this is all you ever will be. I will find Michael and if you even think about coming back to Heavenly Wars again well you know what will happen," Anthony told me with a cold smile. Then he left and I felt the tears fall.

"Faye," Tamora said as she walked towards me. Yet, I couldn't bear to face her so I flew off. "Faye, come back!" Tamora called. Flame and Ash flew after me for I heard their wings but I went home, to Sugar Rush. For Anthony was right, no matter how much I tried I will always be an abomination.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Bumps in Life

Chapter 7: Bumps in Life

Tamora's P.O.V

Once I saw the man in white, I got this odd feeling about him. It wasn't the way he held a sword to Faye, but the way Faye looked at him. This Anthony person grabbed her by the neck and she didn't fight back. Unless you count her kicking him but I didn't I called that self-defense. Still her eyes showed that she didn't like him but I didn't see pure rage like I saw in his eyes. Looking deep into Faye's eyes I saw more disappointment than anything.

He kept demanding to know where a person was and Faye kept saying she didn't know anything. Finally he said a name, Michael and that was when Faye's demeanor changed from disappointment to fear. Obviously she knew Michael but swore she hadn't seen him since her and Anthony talked. My mind kept wondering about what and remembered Felix saying Faye mentioned an angel that made life difficult for her. I think I knew who the angel was. Yet, what Anthony said to Faye made me want to feed him to a Cy-Bug. Claiming to know what she was that she couldn't fool us for long. Faye's eyes became fearful maybe she was scared whatever Anthony was accusing her of was true. Yet, she denied it saying what he claimed her to be was not what she was. Anthony yelled at her calling her an abomination and that was all she ever was going to be. Then I saw the tears once Anthony left. Faye was so broken she couldn't bear to look up at me. I said her name but she acted like she didn't hear me. Finally she flew off with her cats behind her. I ran after her trying to help but one thing was certain I didn't like Anthony and planned on beating the crap out of him as soon as I could.

Faye's P.O.V

The tears stung my face as my wings carried me to Sugar Rush. If I saw any residents they were nothing but colorful blurs of people. I came to Diet Cola Mountain and once I was in the familiar surroundings I sank to my knees. Only Anthony could ever make me feel this way. Abomination is what he always called me. All because I was a half breed, it wasn't fair I never got in his way. I stayed out of his game even when I lived there. Ever since my parents left I met only two other people that wanted to be my friend and they paid for it. I count Ash and Flame as my family but I made sure nothing bad happened to them. As for Felix I never was around him that much to cause him any trouble, yet. Looking back I remembered the first person who became my friend. My memory wasn't good for I was young so I don't remember the game's name or his I just called him T.

_I remember it was about two years after my parent's death. When I came back to Heavenly Wars, Anthony was not so happy to see me. He told me to live in the Dark Caves with the rest of my evil kind but he knew as well as I that the demons feared me. Having little choice I lived in a small cave but there was hardly any food unless I wanted to steal from the angels who had everything. Yet, I knew it would be suicide for Anthony would probably kill me if I even tried. One night after the game closed I went in search of food like I would soon do in the future. Ash and Flame at my heels as usually as I scanned the games looking for a decent food source. _

_When my ears picked up an odd sound, it sounded like thunder or something roaring. Yet, I heard people cheering and figured maybe they were having a party and maybe there would be food. So, I went in and inspected the game. I didn't find food but what I did find were people who came to my waist. I was young but they were still short. They wore funny clothes and had helmets on and they rode in metallic creatures. It was then I learned that they were racing. Forgetting my stomach for a brief second I wanted to watch these odd people and their metallic beasts. A strange noise filled the area as the metallic beasts flew off. One white and red striped metallic beast was in front and zoomed across a checkered painting on the ground. The crowd cheered and I was entranced but my stomach reminded me why I was even here._

"_Hey Faye, I found something," Ash said. I followed him to a small building and was led to an alleyway. The smells were coming from a tin can and I lifted the lid and smelled some good smells and some not so good ones. _

"_Eww, do we really have to eat out of this?" Flame asked wrinkling up her nose._

"_Hey, beggars can't be choosers," I reminded her. Picking up an apple I began to eat while Ash and Flame found a fish sandwich. Before we got done a small man with a mustache came out holding a black bag. _

"_Hey who what are you! Help, help someone help a monster is trying to kill me!" shouted the man._

"_Lair we are not," Flame hissed._

"_Please calm down I am not going to hurt you," I assured him but once he saw my fangs his screams got louder. Soon more people came and they threw things at me as Flame and Ash hissed at them. They flew fireballs at the crowd to keep them away from me. Then I picked them up and ran away but the crowd chased me till we were cornered. "Please, leave us alone," I begged. I held Ash and Flame tightly waiting for the end. _

_When I heard someone yell "Turbotastic!" The white and red striped car I saw earlier appeared out of nowhere zooming in front of me. A tiny man wearing clothes that matched his car stepped out. "What is going on everybody?" he asked in a peppy tone. _

"_Turbo we have a monster in our game," the man with the mustache said pointing at me. The one they called Turbo turned to look at me. His eyes were a lime green color but he had a cheerful expression. "Oh for heaven's sake George it is just a little girl and her cats. They are probably from another game now go on shoo everyone go home, shows over," he barked shooing them away. Once the crowd left I stood up still scared._

"_Thank you sir," I said._

"_Anytime missy, but what brings you here no offense but you don't exactly blend in," he chuckled._

"_I was hungry had no choice," I told him. His smile vanished when I said that and soon he asked me my story. I told him and then he asked me my name. "Faye, my name is Faye," I told him. _

"_My name is Turbo but if you have trouble remembering call me T," he said. _

"_Okay," I said smiling. Ever since I met him, he became my friend. I would cheer him on during the races and he would take me to his home and feed me. It was like having a father again. He would tell me great stories of his races but within a few years he was gone. I came back to visit him and I found out his game got unplugged. Saddened I went back to Heavenly Wars but I always returned on the anniversary of his death to say goodbye or leaving something to pay my respects. Oddly enough he died the same day another game was unplugged Road something and when Sugar Rush was plugged in. _

_Anyways I met Michael a few years after meeting T. I was in my cave hiding from the customers when I heard screaming. Looking out I saw a hoard of demons attacking an angel. All I could tell was it was a male by the sound of his voice. He was fighting them off for it had to be part of the game. I never knew an angel to come so close to Demon Territory unless it was during the game. It was hard to watch for I saw the angel fall and knew the demons would kill him. Yet I saw the big red words reading game over. The demons didn't notice and kept harming the angel. "No innocent blood spills on my turf," I hissed. Knowing I wouldn't get a thank you I flew off towards the demons with Ash and Flame behind me. _

_The demons were short with red skin, yellow eyes, with claws and fangs. All of them had tails; their skin looked horribly burnt and disfigured, with pointed ears, and wore brown clothes covering what needed to be covered. When they saw me they hissed and I threw fire at them and fought some off with my sword. Letting them all know whose territory this was. Even a demon whether they hated me or feared me, knew not to mess with a demon even a half demon on their turf. Some wanted to fight me but after I injured some of them they ran away._

_Once they were gone I stepped onto the dusty ground and saw the angel. He looked about my age with smooth, tan skin. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes a deep blue. Like all the other angels they wore white pants, shirt, and boots. Our wings were different his were pearly white, mine were pure black. The angel slowly got to his feet and I saw he was badly injured. His clothes were torn; blood was flowing down his arms and legs. Cuts, scratches, and bruised were along his body._

"_Who are you?" he asked his voice gentle like rain._

"_I am Faye," I said._

"_My name is Michael," he said taking a step towards me but fell and I carried him home. Unbeknown to us a customer saw us thinking it was part of the game. Yet, I didn't know I just carried Michael home to treat his wounds. It took time for I needed energy to heal people. I kept visiting T and he was having trouble for another game was upstaging his but I assured him that everything would be okay. Flame and Ash watched Michael for me while I was gone._

_Till his wounds were healed and he could fly on home. Only problem was Michael loved hanging out with me. He never seen a half breed before and wanted to learn more about me. Slowly we formed a friendship and he told me about his quest in the game. He was sent to find a legendary sword that would unlock the Angel of Justice, who would help the angels beat the demons forever. Michael asked for my help and I accepted, I just lost T and needed to have something to help me cope._

_We had awesome adventures and I got to be part of the game for once and people liked me. Yet, once Anthony got wind of it he made sure I would pay. He came to my cave and I when he talked to me I knew his threat was real. So, once again I lost a friend and left my game to find a place where I would cause no trouble but I did for I lost T for if I were there I could have saved him before his game was unplugged and if I never befriended Michael then he wouldn't be missing. Maybe Anthony was right maybe I am a monster._

Normal P.O.V

"Faye, there you are!" Flame exclaimed going up to her. She nuzzled Faye as Ash was ranting and raving.

"Forgive us Faye, if Anthony even tries to lay a finger nail on you, I will set his wings on fire!" Ash hissed. Tamora came running in and saw Faye.

"Man you fly fast," she said breathing heavily. Tamora frowned for she saw the water works and said, "Look I don't know the full story to you and that Anthony guy but he is wrong. You are no abomination; you are Faye, a great friend and a tough fighter. So, don't let him tear you down. For I am awful grateful you were there to save me," she said. "I think you are a hero, Faye" she added. Faye shed a few more tears before looking at Tamora.

"You think I am a hero?" she asked. Her eyes looked sad like she doubted the title of her being a hero.

"Yes, Faye, I do," Tamora said offering her a smile. She may not have known Faye long but she knew Faye had a good heart. Faye flung her arms around Tamora hugging her tightly. "Okay now, let's go to Felix's party and tomorrow is Sugar Rush's party. Let's go have fun," she told Faye. Faye nodded and followed Tamora out of the cave. Ash and Flame followed happy to see Faye was feeling better.

_At the top of Diet Cola Mountain_

A huge crater of diet cola and peptides burst open. A small white gloved hand appeared. "I am alive, Turbotastic!" exclaimed a voice.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Back From the Dead

Chapter 8: Back From the Dead

Normal P.O.V

After talking to Tamora, Faye was led back to Felix's game for the big Block Party. Ash and Flame were at Faye's heels as the two women walked into the game. The Nicelanders were all outside in the park. Torches from Sugar Rush were lit as the Sugar Rush kids were taking turns to break open a piñata. Along the side stood a buffet table which Ralph was helping himself too. Felix was cooking hot dogs and hamburgers on a grill. "I'm going to talk to my man," Tamora said slyly as Faye nodded and walked near the kids. She sat down on a bench and watched the kids try to break open the piñata. Tamora walked over to Felix and pushed his hat over his face. "Hey short stack," she said softly.

Felix's P.O.V

I felt my hat slide down my face and heard my wife's voice. Using my hands to pull the hat back up I looked up at my wife. She gave me a sweet smile and I jumped up and pecked her on the cheek. "Hey sweetie, glad to see Faye found you. The party is really going and the hot dogs and hamburgers are just about ready," I told her.

"They smell good," she said. Then I saw her glance away and a frown was on her face. "What is wrong Tammy?" I asked holding her hand. She didn't respond right away but I saw that she was looking in Faye's direction.

"Faye was confronted by someone from her game. The angel that makes her life difficult, he thought Faye was hiding one of his angels from him. Faye kept saying she didn't and then he called her an abomination," Tamora said firmly. I saw her eyes hardened and her fist ball up. "I should have clocked that guy or something instead I just ran after Faye. I found her in Sugar Rush and I tried to make her feel better. Man Fix-It you weren't kidding Faye truly is hated for being a half breed. You should have seen the look on her face when that angel called her that word. Like she believed him and that is what made me even angrier. Faye is no abomination, I just hope she knows that," Tamora said.

"As long as she has friends and people who care about her one day she will see that," I told her. I delicately held her hand and she squeezed back. I looked on at Faye and saw her looking at the kids. Her face had a small smile but if one looked closer her eyes were full of pain.

The next day was Sugar Rush's party. It was Vanellope's anniversary as President of Sugar Rush for today marked the very day she regained her true identity. She got up bright and early to prepare for the massive party. Sour bill was running throughout the palace like a chicken with his head cut off to prepare for the party. The party would start off with a huge race and then a banquet with music and dancing. Then the party ended with a bang of fireworks.

Vanellope's P.O.V

I got on my normal clothes and headed to Diet Cola Mountain. Going through the wall I came across Faye and her cats. She was curled up in a ball with I think Flame on her head and Ash near her stomach. "Hey Faye rise and shine, the party will start soon," I told her. Faye's yellow eyes flew open and she let out a yawn.

"Okay Vanellope I am up," she told me. Getting to her feet she let out a long stretch. Flame and Ash stretched their muscles and soon I was leading them both outside.

"We need the torches lit, think you can handle it?" I asked.

"Not a problem, Ash take the left, Flame take the right and I will take the middle," Faye said to her cats. Within seconds they were in the air. Flame set herself on fire and zoomed past the torches lighting each one. Ash spat out fireballs lighting the torches up. Faye took a deep breath and exhaled a wave of fire as the torches were lit.

"Holy barrel of fudge monkeys that is cool!" I exclaimed. Faye and her cats flew near me and I took them to the castle to help with decorations.

Soon Ralphie, Hammer Head, and Sargent Kills Alot showed up. I told them to dress casual for I was not a formal person. My pink princess dress made me itch and I refused to wear such a thing. "Hey President Boogie Face and Lady Fire Hazard," Ralph joked.

"Very funny Admiral Body Odor," Vanellope teased back.

_Beats being called abomination,_ Faye thought to herself.

"Boy you all must have been working all morning this place looks great," Felix said looking around. It was true all the torches were lit. The balloons for the race track finish line were up. In the palace the tables were arranged with chairs for everyone. All the Sugar Rush racers had their cars ready for the big race.

"Yeah great job so, when does the race start?" Tamora asked me.

"In a little while I have to go get my car ready. Just head on over to the stands and the race should start soon," I said taking off.

Normal P.O.V

They all walked down to the stands to take their seats. Vanellope came up in the same cart Ralph built for her. Faye watched for she loved to see cars racing it reminded her of her time with T. A tear fell from her face for she missed him a lot. _Don't think about him now Faye. Just enjoy the party and you can go visit his game later_, she told herself. A horn was blown and the racers took off. Everyone watched the race from the big TV screens and it was a close race but Vanellope won.

"Alright Vanellope, yeah!" Ralph shouted pumping his fist. Tamora along with Felix clapped and Faye clapped along.

"Alright everyone time to chow down. Everyone, go to the palace, it's party time!" Vanellope yelled as she held her medal high. The residents of Sugar Rush filled the castle as they danced and played kid games. Ralph was stuffing his face with food as Felix danced with Tamora. Faye watched from the sidelines until Vanellope came up to her. "Are you enjoying the party?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah just not much of a dancer," Faye said frowning.

"Oh come on no one cares how good you can dance. Come on dance with me," Vanellope said. Before she could object Faye was dragged onto the dance floor. Vanellope started jumping in place laughing and giggling. Faye couldn't help but smile and soon scooped the girl up in her arms and flew them both in a circle. "This is awesome!" Vanellope shouted.

Just then the doors burst open and a lone figure stood in the doorway. "I see no one invited me, guess my invitation got lost in the mail," came a peppy voice. Everyone froze as Faye sat Vanellope down. The girl went chalk white as Faye saw Ralph have a look of utter shock. Felix had the same look and Tamora was holding onto her gun. The music died and everyone was dead silent. The figure walked into the room as all Sugar Rush residents looked on in fear. Faye being taller than the kids looked ahead at the figure causing such distress. He came to her knee wearing a white shirt and pants. They had a red stripe along the sides and he wore white boots. His helmet was white as well with red stripes and his eyes a lime green. "Well my loyal subjects aren't you all happy to see your old King?" he asked looking around.  
Everyone was shocked to see Turbo alive but alive and in his original form. Last time anyone saw him, he merged with a Cy-Bug changing his head to King Candy, the player he was in Sugar Rush to Turbo, the person he actually was. Yet, what truly shocked them is what happened next. Faye stepped in front of the crowd and softly said, "T".

Turbo turned around now his face showed pure shock. "Faye?" he asked unable to believe his eyes. Once he saw her walking from out of the crowd he took a few steps back. Then tears fell from his face as he shouted, "Faye, you are alive!" He lunged at her wrapping his tiny arms around her waist. She held him as tears fell from her face.

"You are alive I missed you so much T!" Faye cried hugging him tighter.

"And I missed you Faye, my little girl," Turbo said gently kissing the top of Faye's head. Neither of them noticed the odd looks people were giving them.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Turbo's Confession

Chapter 9: Turbo's Confession

Vanellope's P.O.V

When I saw Turbo again walking into the dance hall, my digits ran cold with fear. I looked up at Faye who seemed unconcerned with the distress yet she looked more curious. She walked through the crowd and I looked around the room. Ralph's eyes bulged but soon I saw his fists clench in anger. After all he remembered as well as I what Turbo tried to do to us. Felix looked scared but held his hammer and Calhoun looked angry and was reaching for her gun. The Sugar Rush kids looked around in fear unsure what to do. I closed my eyes begging for this to be a horrible nightmare. Yet when I opened my eyes he was still there. He walked around asking his subjects if they missed their king. Yet things got weird really quick when I heard Faye say, "T".

Turbo turned around in utter shock from what I could tell. When his eyes locked on Faye, it was like he was looking at a ghost. He took a few steps back but soon tears actual tears fell from his face. Then he said, "Faye, you are alive!" I find that puzzling for why would he say that. His face showed nothing but joy as he lunged himself at Faye wrapping his arms around her waist. Faye fell to her knees as tears fell from her face yet she was smiling, the happiest smile I had ever seen.

"You are alive, I missed you so much T!" Faye exclaimed hugging him. This was getting so weird I thought.

Yet it got weirder for Turbo looked up at Faye and said, "And I missed you Faye, my little girl". Then he kissed her on top of her head. Everyone began to whisper as Felix and Tamora exchanged odd looks at each other. Ralph was now up walking towards me I guess to make sure I was safe. My mind was not on my safety but for Faye's safety. Before Ralph could make it to me I ran out of the crowd towards Faye.

"Faye get away from him, he is evil!" I yelled. Turbo saw me and I swear a look of pain was on his face. He released Faye and took a step back.

"Hello Vanellope," he said gently. I glared at him as I got between him and Faye.

"Vanellope, what is the matter this is T my friend," Faye told me. She looked around at everyone wondering why they were all looking at Turbo like he was a virus of something.

"Faye, you don't understand this is Turbo, he is the one who made me a glitch! He turned my own friends against me; he tried to kill Ralph and me, and morphed with those cy-bugs and allowed them to destroy Sugar Rush. If it wasn't for Tamora and Felix's help as well as Ralph's strength Turbo would have destroyed Sugar Rush and everyone in it!" I cried. Faye's demeanor changed as she looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Vanellope, you are mistaken T would never harm anyone especially a child. He is my friend; he protected me many years ago, gave me food and was like a father to me. There is no way he would do anything so heartless," Faye said.

"It is true Faye; Turbo got his own game as well as another game unplugged. Then he went to Sugar Rush locked away all of the residents memories and tried to delete Vanellope's code," Ralph said standing by me. Faye's demeanor changed to sadness but she still stood up for Turbo.

"No it has to be a misunderstanding, I know T. He is a hero he would never do anything like that. Something had to control him or make him do it!" she argued.

"Faye, he is a bad guy and everything Ralph and Vanellope said was true," Tamora said softly. Even Felix shed a small tear for Faye.

"It is true honey," he said. Faye's face looked scared as Ash and Flame rubbed against her leg. Finally she looked at Turbo with a look that cut my heart in two making me cry.

Faye's P.O.V

I looked at Turbo digesting what my friends told me. In my mind I still see him as my friend a second father. When I was small he would take me for rides in his car. Buy me ice cream at the parlor in his game. Teach me everything about racing as well as share his stories. Even made a small pallet on his couch for days I didn't want to go back to my game. Fed Ash and Flame milk and tuna and all those other happy moments I recalled. When I stared at him now I had to learn the truth, even if it meant shattering what was left of my already fragile heart. "Look at me T," I said calmly. He slowly looked at my face his face showed nothing but pain. "Tell me the truth T; tell them they are wrong that you didn't do the stuff they said you did. Tell me the truth even if I may not want to hear it," I begged.

"Faye, I am so sorry but everything they said about me was true. I did get my game, and another game unplugged, I made Vanellope a glitch, I tried to kill everyone, and even destroy this game to keep what I built," he said tears falling down his face.

"Why?" I demanded as hot tears fell from my face. "Why would you do something so heartless? After you knew how I was treated you did the same thing to Vanellope! Why? I trusted you! You were my friend I thought you were different but you are just like Anthony!" I yelled. Anger filled me to my core. I wanted to hear him out but I was so angry and so hurt.

"Faye, please let me explain!" Turbo begged walking closer to me. The pain grew on his face but I didn't care. Still I had to know so I fought my anger.

"Explain," I said firmly.

"Anthony lied to me! He told me you were dead, when you left my game, I didn't see you for days. I grew worried so I went to your game to find you," Turbo explained.

"You went to Heavenly Wars?" I asked.

"Yes, I did and that was where I met Anthony. I asked him where you were and he said that you got attacked by some demons and he hoped you were dead. Never in my life did I hear such coldness. That I ran back to my game only to find out that Road Racer was stealing my spotlight. Racing was all I had left after losing you. If you couldn't have a happy ending then no one would. I jumped into that game to steal back my fans only to have it back fire and both the games were unplugged. Yet I was blind to my rage and wanting revenge. I jumped into Sugar Rush creating the character King Candy yet I didn't know Vanellope was the leader till later as I learned how the game worked. I did my best to leave her alone but she kept wanting to race and I couldn't have her ruin my plans. One thing led to another and you know the rest. I am so sorry for what I did I swear I want to make amends," he said looking at me.

He looked to be in so much pain. "So, it is my fault you turned evil. I remember now that was the day Michael decided to leave my cave before he was completely healed and got attacked by more demons. I had to save him and heal him all over again," I said.

"No Faye, it is not your fault I made my mistakes and I will pay for them. And who is Michael?" he asked like a father would ask his daughter when they started to date boys.

"He is um a friend," I said blushing. Then I regained my composure, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Vanellope and the others," I told him.

"You are right Faye, Vanellope I know what I did was wrong. I was just in some much pain after losing Faye. I thought she was dead, she was my daughter and I loved her. When Anthony told me she was dead I just lost it. I know what I did to you doesn't make it right but please give me one more chance to be the hero I was supposed to be and if I fail you can feed me to a Cy-Bug," Turbo said.

"T," I said holding onto him. I just got him back even if he did do evil stuff I couldn't bear to lose him again. I looked at Vanellope praying hoping she would give him a second chance and then I would make sure T stayed good.

Vanellope's P.O.V

"Turbo walk with me," I said firmly. Ralph was about to say something but my look silenced him. Turbo unsure followed me to the empty hall. I stared at him with my most serious face. "If what you say is true and you truly want to change. I will give you that chance," I said.

"Thank you," Turbo said smiling.

"Don't thank me I am only doing this for Faye's sake. Obviously she sees something good in you and you two clearly had a good relationship that I can't take you from her again. Know this I do not trust you an inch and everyone will be watching you carefully. If you slip even once I will throw you in the Fungeon to rot for all time. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Crystal and I will prove to you that I can be good. I got my little girl back no way am I losing her again," Turbo said firmly. Just then I heard a weird noise a sound of flapping wings. A figure flew through the open window. I looked at him with a shocked look. His face was golden and smooth with short blonde hair that spiked in the front. He looked about Calhoun's size maybe an inch taller. His body was built for he had some muscle on him. His eyes were a sky blue and his wings a pearly white. A halo rested on his head as he wore a white shirt and pants with boots. A sword was strapped to his back and he looked like the same design layout as Faye. The guy even looked a year or two older than her.

"Hello, I am looking for my friend her name is Faye and I am Michael," he said gently.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Faye's Confession

Chapter 10: Faye's Confession

Faye's P.O.V

Once Vanellope led Turbo to the hallway to talk I stood there with my tail twitching. "Why didn't you tell us you knew Turbo?" Ralph asked looking at me. He looked angry but I didn't know if he was angry at me or just mad because Turbo was here.

"I never knew he did those horrible things Ralph. All my life I stayed in the shadows out of sight and out of the way. This whole thing you are telling is me is the first time I heard of it. You have every right to be angry for what he did was beyond wrong. Yet I am telling you the Turbo I knew would have never done this. He was kind and good and he cared about me. I still care about him please I know he can change with help," I told him. Okay I was upset at T but I of all people knew what it was like to have everyone judge you and never give you a chance.

Ralph's face softened as he spoke. "Look Faye I know Turbo was your friend maybe even a second father figure to you. Maybe at one time he was good and now that he has you maybe he will be good again. Yet I am not letting Vanellope be harmed again by him. This puts me at a very tender position I see you as my friend and I can't even understand how you can call someone like Turbo friend," he said.

I looked away understanding what he meant. "Maybe because I understand what it is like to judged and hated for being created. I am not saying it will be easy but for my sake can you at least try to give him a chance?" I asked.

"Faye," Ralph said looking away.

"Please Ralph I am asking you as my friend. If you are worried about T I assure you I will watch him and keep him far away from Vanellope that way he can't hurt her," I said. Maybe I should just take T and leave Sugar Rush. Go someplace deserted and stay there out of everyone's way. I didn't want to leave my friends but I couldn't just turn my back on T either. It was partly my fault he turned evil to begin with.

"Okay Faye, I will try and give him a chance but I do not trust him," Ralph said firmly. "Not until he earns my trust anyways," Ralph added.

"Fair enough," I agreed. Just then I saw Vanellope and Turbo coming out and Vanellope looked concerned.

"Faye, someone is here to see you," she said.

"Who is it?" I asked. Before, she could say who I saw him coming into the room. "Michael," I said in shock.

"Faye, oh thank goodness Faye I am so happy to see you!" Michael cried rushing over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. Then he quickly let go and glared at me. "Wait a minute no I am not. Where in the world have you been? He demanded.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? I have been spending the past few days acting like a chicken with his head caught off searching for you. You and I agreed to go look for the sword a few days ago. I come back and you disappeared and I had no idea where you were. No note, no message of any kind. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I thought the demons got you, or you were killed in some game. Where in the world were you?" Michael said his voice full of concern.

"Look I am sorry I worried you. I just had to go away for a bit," I said to him.

"What do you mean you had to go away?" Michael asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uh Faye, not meaning to interrupt but who is your friend?" Felix asked. The Sugar Rush residents decided to leave not wanting to get involved in more drama. That left only myself, my cats, Felix, Tamora, Ralph, Vanellope, Turbo, and Michael in the room.

"Oh this is my friend Michael, and Michael these are my friend Turbo, Vanellope, Felix, Tamora, and Ralph," I said to them. They all exchanged hellos but soon Michael turned his attention back to me.

"Now tell me why you left?" he asked his voice much softer.

"Because well um you never needed my help, you could easily find the sword on your own I was just in the way," I said to him.

"Faye, what are you talking about I only gotten this far because of you. And you have to come back when you saved me the customer saw you. Everyone thinks you are a new upgrade and when they saw us working together our game became more popular. If you don't show up our game might be unplugged," Michael said seriously.

"Oh come on Michael it won't be that bad. They probably forgotten all about me and you can find the sword no problem. Now go on home and work on finding the sword," I told him trying to sound calm and casual.

"I am not going anywhere without you," he said stubbornly folding his arms.

"Oh quit being stubborn. Now I said you don't need my help now go on," I said firmly.

"Alright, Faye spill. Why did you really leave the game?" Michael asked.

"I just told you, it was because you didn't need me you never needed me," I said fearing I would slip.

"Anthony said something to you didn't he?" Michael asked.

"What no he didn't," I said.

"What did he say to you?" Michael asked taking a step forward.

"Nothing, now get back to your game," I said firmly.

"Tell me what that pompous feather head say to you!" Michael cried.

"I told you he said nothing to me!" I yelled.

"He threatened you didn't he? What did he say Faye?" Michael asked getting closer.

"I wasn't the one he was threatening!" I shouted but quickly covered my mouth. Everyone soon became silent.

"What do you mean Faye?" Michael asked. I turned away from everyone as the tears fell. Ash and Flame leaped to my side rubbing my legs.

"Faye, he needs to know," Ash said.

"They all do," Flame added. I looked at them and knew they were right.

"Anthony was going to take your wings okay," I said looking at Michael.

"What?" he asked his tone sounding a mixture of fear and anger.

"Why would he take my wings?" Michael asked.

"Because you broke the rules Michael, you became my friend and asked me to help you. I am an outcast and when Anthony learned of the customers seeing me well he grew angry. Since he couldn't take my wings he was going to take yours. That way you would never complete your mission and never become a Head Angel. I couldn't let that happen so the only way he would spare you is if I left the game and never came back," I said looking down.

"Why, that sleaze bag!" Tamora growled.

"Exactly what I was thinking honey," Felix said folding his arms.

"I don't get it why can't he take your wings Faye?" Vanellope asked.

"Anthony can only take the wings of angels; I am half angel so my demon code protects me. Anthony has no power over me but he does over the other angels," I explained.

"Why that scum bag, wait till I find him I will run him down!" Turbo yelled angrily.

"Easy T," I said gently.

"Look Faye, I know Anthony thinks he controls everything but once we find the sword and unlock the Angel of Justice he or she will become the new ruler and Anthony will have to listen to the Angel of Justice. That way I keep my wings and everyone will see you belong in the game too," Michael said smiling at last.

"Michael we have no idea if this Angel of Justice will accept me. Or if this sword exits I mean we searched everywhere in the game," I said.

"Not everywhere," Michael said slyly. My eyes went wide with fear.

"Michael no that place is suicide for you and the other angels," I told him.

"Which would make it the perfect place to hide the sword," Michael said grinning wider.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ralph asked getting confused.

"Michael thinks the sword is in the Dark Caves, a place in my game also it is deep Demon Territory. Any angel that goes there will be dead," I said to him.

"Which is why I need my partner to help me, you know the Dark Caves better than anyone. So, come on Faye let's do it. What do we have to lose? Let's show Anthony that you do belong and you can be part of the game," Michael said walking up to me.

"It won't matter Michael, I could help you find the sword a million times over he will never accept me," I said frowning.

"Yet, if you do find it we can at last prove that Anthony was wrong about you and that you can be good. I don't care if you are half demon Faye, all I see is the same girl that saved me from those demons. If you were evil as you claim you are you would have let me die. Yet you saved me, healed me, and became my friend. I am going to the Dark Caves Faye, but I want you to come with me," Michael told me. Then he held my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Come on Faye, we are almost there," he whispered.

I saw the determination in his eyes and if I did help find the sword it would be nice to prove Anthony wrong. Plus I couldn't let Michael go alone for he would be killed. "Okay I am in," I said smiling.

"I am going with you," Turbo said.

"T this is no race it will be dangerous," I told him.

"You are my little girl Faye, and I am not letting anything bad happen to you," he said firmly.

"I am going too," Vanellope said.

"You will need my fighting abilities," Tamora said.

"My strength too," Ralph said.

"And my hammer will come in handy," Felix said. I couldn't believe it all my friends were willingly to help me. It was so touching I had tears in my eyes.

"Alright guys grab what you can, we have a sword to find," I said. They all smiled and we prepared to go back to Heavenly Wars.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 11: Mission Accomplished

Faye's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it I was going back to Heavenly Wars. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. What was I thinking? This was stupid I can't endanger my friends. If I die I will regenerate but T, Vanellope, Tamora, Felix, and Ralph they wouldn't regenerate. I never should allow them to come I knew the dangers they had no clue. Ash and Flame could tell I was nervous for my tail wouldn't quit moving. "Faye, calm down dear everything will be fine," Flame said.

"Yeah we will protect you no matter what," Ash said firmly.

"That is not what I am worried about," I told them. "If I am killed in the game I will regenerate but the others if they die will not," I told them. "I have no right to ask them to come with me, it is way too dangerous," I said biting my lip.

"Faye, you didn't ask them, they volunteered to help you," Ash said.

"Yes for you are their friend and they care about you," Flame added.

"Lucky me," I said hoping beyond hope we find the sword so I could get my friends back home safely.

"Alright Faye, we got everything ready let's head out," Tamora said holding one of her larger guns.

"Tamora I changed my mind I don't want you all to come. It is too dangerous just let me and Michael along with Flame and Ash handle the sword. You all just stay here where it is safe," I told her. The words just spilled out of my mouth, I couldn't control it.

"Faye," Tamora said.

"No don't say anything this isn't Heroes Duty Tamora the demons may seem inhuman but they are smarter and far more deadly. Please I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me," I told her getting more fearful.

"Faye, look at me," Tamora said. I did her face showed neither anger nor fear just simply calm. "I understand your fear, but I want to ask you a question. Why did you save me from that Cy-Bug?" she asked me.

"I well you were in trouble I had to save you, you are my friend," I answered.

"Yet you were out of your game, and could have been killed yet you still helped me. Were you scared?" she asked.

"Petrified," I answered.

"And yet you came to my aid for I was your friend and you didn't want me to get hurt," Tamora answered. "We all know your game is dangerous Faye, that is clearly visible but we can't stand back and let our friend be harmed even if she could regenerate," she told me. Her face now serious and she placed her hand on my shoulder. "We got your back Faye, no matter what," she said in a serious tone.

"Okay just be careful," I told her feeling so much joy that I had good friends. Yet, at the same time I wasn't allowing any harm to come to them. I took my sword and said, "Well let's move out," I told her.

She smiled and said, "Lead the way".

Normal P.O.V

Faye led the others out of Sugar Rush. Vanellope allowed Turbo to have his cart remade but kept a watchful eye on him while he made it. Faye helped him with the frosting and decorations, the girl had an eye for detail. Once they walked out Ralph kept Vanellope a firm distance away from Turbo. Yet, Turbo was busy keeping a close eye on Michael. Turbo walked by Faye and watched Michael like a father who would watch any boy who wanted to date their daughter.

Tamora held Felix's hand and softly whispered to him. "You be careful short stack got it because if you die I will kill you," she said firmly.

"Love you too sweetie," Felix said assuring her with a smile. Soon Faye stopped dead in her tracks as Michael looked at her. She was breathing heavily and Turbo held her hand.

"It is okay sweetie, it is okay," he said softly. Faye squeezed his hand as Flame and Ash rubbed her legs.

"You ready for this Faye?" Ralph asked sensing the girl's distress.

"No but I will be okay," she told them.

"Don't worry Faye, we are the best tag team ever no demon can touch us," Michael said his voice full of confidence.

"I hope so," she muttered. They entered Heavenly Wars and came upon a deserted wasteland. The clouds were a dark gray and rumbled loudly. Mountains with jagged edges loomed in the distance as on the far right a beautiful oasis was there. Music and laughter was heard and it was concluded that was where the Angels lived or at least hung out.

"So, this is where you live huh Faye? Not bad a bit gloomy but kind of cool," Vanellope said looking around.

"Let's just find the sword," Faye said.

Faye's P.O.V

Once we entered the game my heart raced. Millions of painful memories entered my mind. Years of being hunted by demons and rejected by angels, and worse Anthony's words of cruelty. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. _You can do this Faye, you can do this_, my mind told myself. We stepped onto the dusty plain and I used my senses to smell out our location. "Follow me," I told them. "Stay on guard just because this place looks deserted doesn't mean it is," I told them. Tamora held her gun as Ralph formed fists and Felix held his hammer. Michael already had his sword drawn and I led them to the Dark Caves. It was actually a giant hole in the ground and it was pitch black, a demon's paradise. Since I could see in the dark I led the way. "Hold onto each other's hands it is pure dark down here," I told them.

"I got this," Tamora said and pulled out a high-tech flashlight. The beam illuminated the darkness enough for them to see. I walked down first as the others followed me. It was like I was a kid again looking for the right cave that would keep me safe. My dad took me here and showed me different ways to make it to the center. Yet, I never saw the sword for I never knew about it till I met Michael. The paths twisted and went in opposite directions yet I knew where we were going. Soon Vanellope took off her jacket.

"Man it is hot down here," Vanellope said.

"Yeah the cave is filled with lava streams a demons favorite thing other than darkness," I explained. The heat didn't bother me it felt great that was why I liked Diet Cola Mountain so much for the heated cola was like a lave substitute. Felix soon removed his gloves as everyone began to sweat.

"How much farther Faye?" Michael asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Not much farther just hang in their guys," I told them. I was wondering why we didn't see any demons. This was their turf and surely they would have sniffed us out so far. Maybe since it isn't game day they are out doing whatever they do when the arcade closes. Still I kept my guard up and soon we entered the very center of the cave.

"Wow," Vanellope said as she looked around. The sides of the cave glistened like diamonds as a lava stream circled around us.

"Faye," Michael said pointing to the center. Sure enough standing on a blue stone surrounded by lave was a shining sword. "We found it yes we found it!" Michael exclaimed hugging me. Everyone was showing happy faces but something felt off this was way too easy. Where were all the demons? I kept wondering.

"Come on grab the sword so you can unlock this Angel of Justice or whatever," Tamora said looking at me.

"Yeah Faye, you got us here you do the honors," Michael said smiling at me.

"Um okay," I said and I flew towards the sword. This still felt too easy but right now all I could think about was getting my friends home. I grabbed the sword and I pulled it out. Just then a bright golden light swarmed around me. "Hey what is going on?" I asked.

"Faye!" Michael shouted and flew towards me to help me. Yet the light blinded even him and I felt something happen to me. The light poured into every part of my body and next thing I know I am standing before my friends and they were all staring at me with shocked faces.

"What is it?" I asked feeling strange.

"Faye, you don't look like you," Vanellope said in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked at my hands and freaked out. My claws were gone and my skin was a peach color. The fur around my ankles and wrists were gone as was my tail. I held a lock of my hair and saw it was no longer black but a bright gold and my wings were pure white, and I had a halo around my head. I was even taller about the height as Tamora as I looked at my reflection using Felix's hammer. My fangs were gone and my eyes were a deep blue. I no longer had my horns and I was freaking out. "What happened to me?" I asked them.

"You are an angel now," Michael said still shocked.

"How is this possible?" Turbo asked in disbelief.

"It is possible for I did it," said a cruel voice. Out of the shadows stood a demon with bright red skin, his hair was black with soulless brown eyes. Two huge horns were on the side of his head as a long spiked tail with claws and fangs. Fur covered his ankles and wrists and I looked at the demon and soon it hit me.

"Anthony," I said in utter shock.

"Hello Faye, looks like you learned the truth and now that you fixed your code I can't allow any of you to leave here alive," he said his voice no longer smooth but rough and raspy. He snapped his fingers and demons from all over surrounded us. "Get them!" he yelled and they were upon us.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Faye's True Form

Chapter Twelve: Faye's True Form

Faye's P.O.V

The demons flocked to us as we readied for battle. Tamora shot her gun as Ralph used his strength. Felix jumped making the demons dizzy and Michael held his sword out. Vanellop and T got in their cars and zoomed around. Flame and Ash attacked the demons as Anthony flew at me. I flew at him as our swords clashed. Even in my angel form I was still a great swords fighter yet only now the heat had become unbearable. I began to sweat something I never did and I was having trouble breathing. Was this how Michael felt down here? "What is wrong Faye, the heat too much for you?" Anthony asked smirking at me.

"How am I an angel and you a demon?" I asked him. My wings became heavy as the heat increased.

"Very well I will tell you before I kill you," Anthony said. "You see your dad was the Head Angel and loved your mother. I was King of the Demons yet I loved your mother. At first our game wasn't too popular so after your mother rejected me I changed the codes making myself an angel and your father a demon. That way she would kill him and marry me but in doing so I accidentally created a new character. The Angel of Justice and the sword was made. I had to make that change so people wouldn't notice the change and tell Litwick yet, for some unknown reason your mother still chose your father and it became part of the story line. Instead of having you as an angel you became a half breed. I became angry that I knew if you found the sword then you would fix the code and everything would be lost. That is why I marked you as an outcast so you wouldn't want to stay but you are like a bad penny that keeps coming back. I can't get rid of you but now I will," Anthony hissed. He swung his sword at me as I dodged yet he struck me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as blood poured from my shoulder. Not only could I not stand the heat I was no longer as fast as I once was.

"Oh what is wrong Faye, bet you wish you had your healing ability huh?" Anthony asked. "How sweet your friends are having fun with my demons," he said wickedly. A demon had Felix by the throat squeezing him till his face went blue.

"Felix!" I yelled and flew towards him. Yet Anthony grabbed me and held me tight.

"Oh no Faye, you brought them here now you will watch each of them die and then you will beg me to kill you," he whispered. Flame was on fire scratching and biting the demons. Ash was helping her as more demons came at them. Ralph grabbed the one holding Felix as Tamora and Michael tagged team. I shed tears trying to break free but I wasn't able too. I no longer had my demon strength to help me. "I guess being an Abomination did have some benefits to you. Oh well now you are just like every other angel. How does it feel to finally be normal?" Anthony asked me. I tried to growl but it came out as a whimper.

Turbo's P.O.V

I saw that ugly demon Anthony hold onto Faye. She was struggling and from my stand point she was bleeding. "Hold on Faye," I called to her. "Vanellope we have to get the brute off of Faye," I told her.

"How?" she asked looking at me suspiciously. I knew she didn't trust me but I had to save Faye.

"Just keep up Jr. and I will tell you," I said smiling. I zoomed as Vanellope followed me. The demons were in my way and I was going to clear the way. "I will clear the way and you ride off that cliff and smack into Anthony. That way Faye can be freed and you can glitch to the other side," I told her. She nodded and prepared to have the rode cleared. "Have some candy!" I yelled at the demons. Two guns came out shooting bubble gum and jawbreakers. The demons were quickly out of the way. "Go Vanellope go!" I yelled at her. She zoomed off and rode off the cliff right towards Faye and Anthony. "Turbotastic!" I yelled and continued to zap the demons.

Vanellope's P.O.V

I was shocked to see Turbo wanting to help Faye. He truly does care for her. After the road was cleared I zoomed down towards Anthony and Faye. It was a direct hit and Anthony released Faye as she fell. I glitched safely to the other side and saw Anthony was after me. "You brat I will kill you!" he growled. Fireballs streamed from his hands at they shot at me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell knowing I was going to die.

"Vanellope!" Ralph yelled.

"Ralph!" I screamed knowing it was no use.

"Turbotastic!" yelled a voice and I found myself sitting in Turbo's car. "Hey Jr. need a lift," Tubro said smiling at me. Never in my life was I ever glad to see him. Maybe he has changed for the better.

"Um thanks," I said to him and he smiled back.

Faye's P.O.V

I landed hard on the floor. My body ached and was bleeding. At this point I would give anything for some self-healing now. Anthony was right the only way to defeat him and save my friends was to become who I truly was. Yet, who was that an angel a demon I had no idea anymore. My life was nothing but a lie. Who was I? I looked around at my friends and remembered they never like me because I was an angel or demon. They like me for me. All of them were here to help me and I realized I knew who I was all along. Looking at the lava I dove in and felt the real me again.

Normal P.O.V

"Faye!" Michael yelled as he saw Faye dive into the lava. Everyone stopped for they knew in her angel form she would be killed.

"Yes, I am done with her!" Anthony cheered. The demons looked at him wondering what they should do. Tamora, Felix, Ralph, Michael, Vanellope, Turbo, Flame and Ash formed faces of horror. Soon the lava began to bubble and out came out a new form. It was Faye back to her original form only difference she had horns and a halo. Her sword gleamed like the sun and she smiled at Anthony.

"Hey Anthony, I am back!" she called to him. His face grew angry as he flew at her. Faye dodged faster than ever. "No wonder my mother refused you. You are so slow, you can't even kill a half breed," she mocked.

"Why you!" Anthony yelled. Faye flew out of the cave with Anthony behind her. To her surprise the demons and her friends followed as the battle happened above ground. Angels remembered the truth and fought the demons. Faye looked behind her as Anthony was close behind her. She zoomed out of her game as Anthony threw fire at her. Knowing she had no choice she quickly turned around and stuck her sword in just as Anthony flew into it. "No I will not be killed by an abomination!" he screamed.

"I am what you made me but I chose to be what I want! You will never harm my family again good bye Anthony!" she yelled and dove her new sword into his chest. He began to scream in agony as his body burst into flame. Faye looked on in shock as she returned to her game. The demons flocked back to their cave as the angels enjoyed their victory. She was too busy looking for her friends.

Faye's P.O.V

"Faye!" Michael yelled flying towards me. He wrapped me in a hug as tears fell from his face. "I knew you belonged," he whispered.

"You were right," I told him.

"Faye!" Ash and Flame called running to me. I hugged them crying thankful they were alive. Then T and Vanellope rode up to me. Vanellope glitched over to me and hugged me tight.

"You are alive and you are you again!" she cried happily.

"Oh Faye, thank goodness you are alright," T said hugging me.

"Where is Anthony?" Ralph asked as he smiled at me.

"I killed him now he will never harm anymore people," I said. Before I said anything else the Angels were cheering my name.

"Looks like you are the hero after all," Felix said smiling.

"Good work soldier," Tamora said saluting me. I saluted back and for the first time I knew I truly belonged and it felt pretty good.

Epilogue

After Anthony's death Heavenly Wars kept the story Anthony gave them. Michael would fly off to find the Angel of Justice and be saved by Faye. Then together they would find the sword. The players loved it and loved Faye and her cats. Turbo returned to Sugar Rush for he proved he had changed and the players liked the new update in Sugar Rush. He still hangs out with Faye as does Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, and Ralph. Also, Michael still hangs out with Faye as well as the angels who once feared her. Faye now had a place in her game and a loving family. Everything was truly wonderful and they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for all his or her help in this story. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Till next time. Also I may do a sequel so if anyone has ideas let me know.


End file.
